Current digital cameras can connect to a host computer by means of a docking unit in order to transfer images to the host computer (e.g., PC). These files can include still image files (e.g. JPEG files) as well as motion video files (e.g. QuickTime files). One example is the Kodak EasyShare DX3600 digital camera, which is sold with an optional docking unit. The camera captures digital still images and motion video segments and stores the images using Flash EPROM memory. The still images and motion video files can be downloaded from the camera to the host computer using the docking unit. If the user configures the EasyShare software on the host computer to provide auto transfers, then, when the user presses the button on the EasyShare docking unit, the still and motion video files are transferred from the camera to a folder on the host computer's hard drive and are erased from the Flash EPROM memory in the digital camera.
A problem with the prior art is, that while transferring images from the camera to the computer's hard drive (via the docking unit) occurs automatically, the motion video files are not easily viewable on the user's home television. Furthermore, the motion video files take up considerable space on the user's computer hard drive and can be lost if the hard drive crashes.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an easy-to-use system for capturing and archiving motion video segments.